Smurf Boxers
by DigitalEclipse
Summary: Mech wasn't normal. She was part of the Loser's merry band of outcasts. Despite not being your average chick, she couldn't stop her needs. After Jensen gets shot, she finally confesses her love for the hacker. Jensen OC, one-shot, lemon! Movie-Verse.


Mech was pacing the room, completely anxious and running on adrenaline. Aisha had shot Jensen. She shot JENSEN. Mech wasn't your typical girl, being a part of the Losers team, but she still functioned like one. Her hormones were nigh unstoppable and they seemed to have settled on one man. Jensen. She loved him entirely, despite his rambling nature, and right now the man she loved was shot and she was not near him to see if he was okay or not.

While the team had gone to break into a pharmacy to take care of him, Clay had sent Mech out to go and find new lodgings since their old one was crawling with cops due to the shoot out that occurred. Mech managed to find a small apartment complex that was being foreclosed, giving them a place to sleep for the night. She had texted Clay the address and was now waiting for all of her team to return to her safely.

She was still pacing the room when Clay walked in through the door. She was startled by his sudden appearance that she tripped over her feet, mid-turn, and fell on her face on the dust covered floor.

"...That was very smooth, Mech." Clay said with a familiar smirk on his face. He stepped over her unmoving body and into the lobby of the apartment building.

Pooch walked in next with Cougar after him. They took one look at the fallen mechanic of the team and rolled their eyes. Cougar was the only one to pause by her and pat her back before walking on.

"Well, that wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to—" Jensen's voice paused as he looked down at the girl on the floor, "Uh, Mech? You okay there?"

"Jensen!" Mech shouted before jumping to her feet and hugging the well fit hacker. "You're alright!"

"You say that as though he was about to die. It was a shot to the arm." Roque said as he pushed passed the two youngest members of the Losers.

"Uh, Mech? Think you could let me breathe sometime soon?" Jensen managed to get out, his face rapidly turning red.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, letting go of the giant and blushing furiously. "Sorry! My bad!" She said, flustered.

"Chill, Mech, I'm fine." He grinned at her and mussed her brown hair up.

She glared at him, "You nearly gave me a heart attack you giant nerd."

He just laughed at her while fixing his glasses. "Says the midget grease monkey."

She punched him on the arm lightly before moving to head upstairs to the apartments.

"But really, Jensen, you had me worried." She called back to him as he climbed up behind her. "Especially when you do something as stupid as forgetting your gun in the van."

"How was I supposed to know that Clay and his little sex toy would get into some little bitch fest that ended in me getting shot?" He retorted.

Mech took a turn off the stairs and went onto a long hallway with 3 doors, only one of which was closed and taken.

"You could have asked?" She suggested playfully.

"Oh ha ha."

She felt a hand grab her wrist gently and she stopped to look back to him. "Why were you really that worried? I mean, it was only a shot in my arm."

Mech took a minute to look at the floor. Should she tell him the truth? Then again, why on earth would he ever like her? She was just some grease monkey. She always wore baggy clothes, was a total tomboy, and didn't have any feminine qualities that men usually went for. Sure she had a nice body, but that was it.

She looked up at his confused face with a small smile, "Just worried our little wimp wouldn't last."

"Heeey!" He whined, following her into one of the unoccupied apartments. She walked into the bedroom and he followed, not really noticing where she was going. "I'm not a wimp! Don't you remember when Pooch got shot? On that mission way back when? Or how about when you managed to get trapped in a closet full of bugs and you started to freak out when they started crawling on you?"

She rolled her eyes at him, clearly recalling that when he had gone in to help her, he screamed like a little girl when the bugs flew at him. She stopped in the bedroom, finding a bed and a few other items in the room. Luckily the bed wasn't covered in dust and still had sheets on it. She sighed in content before lifting up her shirt that was two sizes too big for her.

"And not to mention—" He stopped as he watched her lift the large black shirt over her head and throw it on the floor. Her upper body was only clad in a black and white sports bra now. Her waist, which he had never really seen before, was a slim hourglass shape and her muscles could be seen beneath the skin. Jensen never realized just how lithe her body was. "Uh, what are you doing Mech?"

She looked over her shoulder at him, in the middle of unbuckling her belt so that she could release her gray cargo pants, "Well, you see, there's this thing called 'sleep'. And there's a bed in here. And I'm kinda tired, so I plan to combine the two and sleep...on the bed...like people usually do."

Jensen was almost speechless. Almost. "I got that much, but...why in the hell do you wear those baggy clothes when you look like THAT." He gestured to her with his good arm and she glared at him slightly.

"Because then men, who only want me for the wrong reasons, get certain ideas in their heads." She stretched both arms above her head, "Besides, baggy clothes are WAY more comfy."

Jensen could feel his body heat rising as he looked at her. Jensen had always had a soft spot for their mechanic, but right now, his hormones were going insane. He gulped nervously as he managed to stutter out, "W-Well you look really uh, nice."

Mech's eyes widened and her body froze. Jensen stuttered. Jensen never stuttered. She turned to him robotically, taking in his nervous look and blushing face. She relaxed her stance so she was standing normally while she looked at the flushing hacker.

"You've never complemented me like that before." She said with a suspicious frown on her face.

Jensen's blush got slightly worse. He never let her notice his feelings. He always thought she had a soft spot for Cougar, not him. "Well, it's just that I..." He looked away from her and blurted out, "I just always thought you liked Cougar, so I didn't want to say anything." He then went on to one of his famous tangents, "Not that I never wanted to say stuff, I've always thought you were pretty, really. I just thought that you know, you weren't into me and you went for more of the macho guy thing. And Cougar has that whole 'silent but strong' vibe going on, so you were interested in him over me. Not that I really think about that kinda stuff often, but I just—"

Mech cut him off with her lips placed firmly on his. After a moment of shock Jensen responded, moving his lips with hers. His injured arm moved to place his hand on her hip, not being able to lift it, and he placed his other hand on her face. He cupped her cheek gently, pulling her closer with the other hand letting his thumb on her face rub against her jaw.

She let out an almost unnoticeable noise as she wrapped her arms beneath his and clutched the back of his shirt. She moved one hand back to his front and grabbed his collar, pulling him with her as she moved back towards the bed. As she did this Jensen's mind managed to find a small moment of clarity, "Wait, Mech..." his voice was deeper than usual, his breathing slightly heavy, "What about Cougar? I thought you—"

She placed her finger on his lips, "You were letting your mind get away from you, Jake. I don't like Cougar that way. I never have. I've always liked you..."

That was all he needed. He slammed his lips back onto hers, making her gasp slightly. His hand on her half covered hip was sending heat throughout her body. Her skin was hyper aware of any movement he made as they both moved onto the bed, never breaking the kiss. She pushed herself up the bed as he followed, crawling above her, using mainly his knees for support since the pain meds were wearing off on his arm.

Jensen let his tongue slide across her lips and she immediately opened her mouth. Their tongues met between them and they twisted together, moving, massaging, and dancing together. Mech felt pleasure pulse through her body when she moved her hips up to his, brushing against him and causing him to let out a muffled moan.

She noticed him favoring his unwounded arm. She pulled away from the kiss, long enough to flip the two of them over, catching Jensen by surprise. He blinked up at her from under his glasses. She grinned at him as she straddled his hips, feeling his excitement pressing against his jeans. She rolled her hips against his, smirking at him as he groaned.

"Stop being a tease." He said as he pulled her down with his arm and kissed her.

She ran her hands and fingers up and down his chest, marveling at how well fit he was for a computer guy. Her lips left his as she moved to his neck, her tongue slid from his collarbone to the base of his jaw before she began to kiss down his neck. When she reached the spot where his neck met his shoulder he let out a quiet noise of pleasure. She smirked as she planted her lips on that spot, sucking and licking over it as his hands roamed her back, one entangling itself in her brown hair that had worked itself free of its clip. When she grew tired of that spot she moved down to where his shirt began and glared at it momentarily.

As if sensing her frustration, Jensen flipped them over again so that he was on top, straddling her waist now. He attempted to pull his shirt off, but ended up letting out a string of curses when it got stuck on his glasses. Mech laughed at him before she reached up and untangled the glasses from the shirt. He pulled it off all the way then with only a little hassle with his injured shoulder.

Mech thought the hacker was fit, but not this fit. His abs were well defined, along with the rest of his torso. Her eyes traveled down his chest and stomach before resting on the low waist of his pants. He watched her with an amused look, "Shocked that I'm not overly obese or a skinny little twig?"

She smirked up at him, "That sums it up rather well." She said before he descended on her. He placed kisses along her jaw, moving to lick the bell of her ear and biting her pierced lobe lightly. She moaned with pleasure before he moved his mouth down to her collarbone, kissing along the line and loving the feel of her porcelain skin. Her cool hands were noticeably moving around, from tracing the muscles on his back and chest to playing with the waistband of his boxers that were sticking out of his low pants.

When her fingers moved close to his excited member he groaned and his hips moved, on their own accord, grinding against hers. This roused a loud moan of pleasure from Mech and she flipped them over once more. She pulled her hands away from his body and he watched as she released her chest from the tight sports bra. He took in the sight of her developed chest before pushing himself into a sitting position to capture her lips in his.

His hand moved to her breast, cupping and massaging it as he trailed kisses down to her unattended breast. He took her nipple into his mouth and moved his tongue around it, sending electric waves through Mech's body. She gasped, running one hand through his hair and the other was busy undoing her belt. She pulled it off easily before unbuttoning and unzipping her pants. Jensen's other hand moved around her to cup her ass and pull her against him even more. She moved with his direction willingly, pressing her stomach against his own.

She pulled away from him momentarily, causing him to let out a grunt of displeasure as she slid her pants and boy shorts off in one movement. Jensen took in her completely naked form. Her skin was right between pale and tan, only her arms and face having a slightly tanned look. Her well muscled thighs were tightly straddling his pelvis. He was about to move to kiss her when he noticed something on the front of her hip.

"Is that a tattoo?" He blurted out, tracing over the Chinese symbol gently.

"Mhmm..." She hummed, pushing him down on the bed and hovering over him, "It's Chinese for Loser. I found it fitting."

As she began to place a hickey on his chest he moaned out loud, "Oh that is so hot."

He flipped her over again and took his turn to remove his pants and boxers, however he paused when Mech began to chuckle. He raised an eyebrow at her.

She held a hand over her mouth, "I'm sorry! It's not you, but...are those Smurf boxers?"

He grinned at her, "Hey, the Smurfs were the best cartoon ever." He defended as he pulled both clothing articles off of him and threw them to an unknown location in the room. He then removed his glasses and gently placed them on a nightstand next to the bed. His vision was fine for close up moments. He was fully exposed as Mech's eyes traveled to his nether region. He was certainly larger than she thought he was going to be.

He moved down to her hips, shuffling himself down the bed as he kissed the inside of her thigh. She squirmed more and more the closer he got to her swollen and ready entrance. When his lips touched the sensitive flesh she gasped and let out a moan as his tongue ran over her wetness slowly and methodically. When his tongue went up to her clit she gasped even louder.

"J-Jensen!" Her voice was fluttering as she gripped the sheets on the bed tightly, her knuckles turning white.

He stayed there for another moment, teasing her with his tongue and enjoying her squirming movements. When he could feel her excitement growing he pulled away and moved his body above hers again, holding himself up with his good arm.

She glared at him heatedly, ignoring the small amount of sweat that had coated her face and body, "Now who's the tease?"

She pushed him back so he was on his knees on the bed, sliding her legs out from beneath him and taking his shaft in her hand. He let out a strangled groan as she pumped her hand up and down slowly. When she sped up her pace she placed her mouth over his tip, taking in the upper part of him. He gasped as she moved her head up and down with her hand, causing his hard member to send pleasure in waves through his body.

"Mech..." He moaned out as she continued her movements.

When he was about to cum his muscles tensed and Mech pulled away from him, causing the waves to cease and stopping his climax before it even began. He glared down at her teasing smile and let out a grunt.

Mech squeaked the next moment, however, when he grabbed her legs roughly and readjusted her so she was laying on the bed again. He moved her legs apart before looking into her eyes, "You do know that we don't have a condom, right?"

She rolled her eyes, "Birth control." She explained simply. Relief filled him as he grinned down at her.

The feeling of relief was short lived. He moved himself inside her slowly, pleasure beyond measure wracking through both their bodies as he moved within her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved, meeting his thrusts eagerly. She moaned as he buried his face in her shoulder, her arms wrapping themselves around his back and holding him to her. He moved faster and faster as she let out a loud moan.

"Ah..." She sighed out, "Jensen! R-Right there!"

He listened to her and pushed in and out of her at the same spot and angle, driving her insane. Mech began to feel tension growing in her lower half and could feel her muscles tightening. Jensen could feel them as well, along with his own.

"Jensen, I'm about to..." She was cut off as he placed his lips on hers as she felt the release come. The waves of gratification spread throughout her entire body, resonating in her arms down to her legs, as her inner muscles clamped around Jensen. Jensen was almost driven insane by the feeling and could feel his own climax spread inside her as pleasure ran through his veins like fire.

Both of their bodies were quivering and covered in a thin coat of sweat as Jensen released her mouth and placed his forehead on her chest, right above her breasts. Their breathing was quick, but slowing down as Jensen pulled out of her.

She released his hips from her legs as he collapsed to the side of her, exhausted from their activities and having been shot in the same day. She smiled down at him as she grabbed the tangled sheet from the bottom of the bed, where it had been pushed, and lifted it over both of them. She wrapped an arm over his chest and laid her head on his pectoral.

Her head rose and fell with his breathing as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"So, Smurf boxers, huh?" She couldn't help but tease again. Jensen laughed tiredly before both of them were lulled into sleep gently.

* * *

"Oh. My. God." A loud voice woke the lovers from their sleep. They blinked in the bright sunlight that streamed in from the window of the room. Jensen reflexively reached out and grabbed his glasses and shoved them on while Mech pulled the sheets up and around her body self-consciously.

In front of them was Pooch with a wide grin on his face. Mech groaned before flopping back down on the bed while Jensen rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Guys! You gotta come see this!" Pooch yelled out the door. Soon their entire team was gathered at the foot of the bed with different reactions.

Pooch and Clay were grinning like a cat with a mouse while Cougar was smirking in a knowing way, as though he predicted it would happen. Roque was looking at them with a slightly disturbed look.

"Well it's about time you two got together." Clay said, unable to remove the smile from his face.

"I know you all love to look at my gorgeous body, but could you all please get the fuck out of here?" Jensen said tiredly.

Pooch just grinned wider, "No way man, this happens and you think we'd just let you get away with it? Hell no."

"Pooch, I swear to God that if you do not shut up and get out of here I will skin you alive with Roque's huge ass knife." Mech grumbled out. Everyone winced. They all knew that Mech was NOT a morning person. "Clay, you'll be next on the list if you don't get the hell out and give me thirty more minutes of sleep."

"Not our fault you two were up all night having—" Pooch began but was cut off by Mech again.

"Pooch. Shut. Up. I will put a bomb in your next car that will go off as soon as you turn it on. It'll send shrapnel everywhere and I'll be sure to place it right next to your lap. You'll never have another kid for as long as you live."

Pooch winced and backed out of the room. Clay and the rest followed after as Jensen fell backwards on the bed, landing right next to Mech.

"Well, at least we know who wears the pants in that relationship." Pooch said loud enough for Jensen and Mech to hear.

"POOCH!"


End file.
